The Importance of Grading Papers
by SimplyLemons
Summary: Professor Granger takes her students education very seriously.


Not incredibly lemony but still a bit of naughty fun.

* * *

><p>Remus sat at his desk marking another round of substandard essays on werewolves. It was no secret these days as to what his condition was. He couldn't fathom how in spite of the fact that they had a werewolf as their professor and got to see him before and after the full moon all year, they had yet to write a proper list of identifying factors.<p>

Running his hand through his sandy brown hair as one student had "Brown hair" on their list.  
>He let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, it was going to be a long year.<p>

He heard a click from his door and looked up to see Hermione silently slip into his office wearing a large coat and a sneaky face.  
>"I missed you at dinner Remus." she said as she looked up and down the hallway quickly before shutting the door.<br>"I've barely had time to look at the clock," He replied "I guess I lost track of the hour."  
>He watched as she tip toed her way to the chair in front of his desk.<br>"Why the theatrics?" he asked her.

"Oh just something I like to do every once in a while, add some fun into the day." She gave a mysterious smile. "There are other things I like to do to add fun to the day as well." She crawled up onto his desk and slinked towards him grabbing his head with one hand and pulling him in for a deep kiss.  
>"Mmmmmm" He moaned into her lips."Hermione, we're in my office." He said as she crawled of his desk to straddle his lap. "What if someone were to come in?"<br>Slowly she started unbuttoning her coat one button at a time. "You know that I'm the only one who doesn't knock." she whispered as each button slowly revealed she wore nothing underneath.  
>His breath caught in his throat as the thick fabric slid down off her shoulders and he lifted his hands to cup her exposed breasts.<br>Arching into his hands she let out a sigh as she shifted her hips against the growling bulge in his pants.  
>"Ahhhh," she let out a breathy sigh as she leaned in again to capture his lips.<p>

Remus massaging her chest as he moved his own hips upwards towards her core. Sliding one hand down her smooth belly and cupping her sex feeling the heat on his fingers, he slowly inserted a finger into her dripping lips.  
>Hermione reached down and grabbed at the his belt and unnotched it from it's holding and released it so she could access his zipper.<br>Just before she was able to lower it a knock was heard at the door.  
>Remus sat up straight, eyes wide as he suddenly remembered he was in his office with a very naked Professor Granger straddling his very aroused groin.<br>With a quick grin she slid down his body and hid herself under his desk and tugged his chair further underneath.  
>"Enter!" he choked out.<p>

"Professor I have some questions about the assignment you gave us today." One of his seventh year studends entered the office.  
>"How can I help you Allen?" Remus cleared his throat and asked as he felt Hermione running her hands up and down his thighs, suddenly his pants and undergarments were gone and her mouth was around his cock.<p>

"I can't find anything about the mating habits of the boggart! I've read every book in the library and nothing talks about it! How am I supposed to write an essay on something no one can find information on!" The exasperated student questioned.

"Allen" Remus tried to interrupt, as Hermione began massaging his balls with one hand as her mouth did sinful things to his shaft.  
>"I've even gone through my magical creatures textbooks and there nothing!" Allen continued as he slammed his notes down onto the professors desk.<br>"Allen, I didn't assign an essay on the mating habits of the boggart." Remus tried to maintain an even voice in spite of Hermione's tongue swirling around his tip and sliding up and down before softly taking one of his balls in her mouth.

"Yes you did, you said mating habits of the boggart. I heard you!" The boy insisted.  
>"WELL," Remus's voice cracked as Hermione slipped a tiny digit into his puckered asshole. "Ahem," He cleared his throat, "Well," he continued, "Although I did mention that the mating habits of the boggart are almost completely unknown, I asked you to write me an essay on the mating habits of the dementor. A distant relation to the boggart." Hermione reached that magic spot that left him squirming every time she played with it, grabbing onto the edge of his desk as he struggled to maintain his composure.<br>"The dementor..." Allen parroted. Hermione quicken her pace bobbing her head up and down faster and faster bringing him closer to the edge.  
>"Yes, the dementor." He choked out, "You would do better to pay more attention in class instead of talking with Miss. Millwright. You might not have this problem if you did." Remus said as evenly as possible on the bring of orgasm.<p>

The boy sheepishly picked up his papers and muttered an apology. "Yes sir. I'm sorry professor." and he quickly left the office.

As soon as he heard the door click closed his flicked his wand to lock it and cast a silencing charm on the room. "Ohhhh gods Hermione." He moaned as she continued her ministrations.  
>Just as he felt ready to pop, she stopped and climbed out from under the desk.<br>He sat there confused as he watched her bend over and pick up her discarded coat.  
>"Why, where?" Remus stammered at the sudden change of pace. "What are you doing?"<br>"Really now, I can't let you have all the fun." She smiled and flicked her wand with a wordless spell. "I expect you to return the favour to me as well. We'll both finish later." She slipped on the coat.  
>"I'll be waiting in my quarters," she said as she bet over so her breast caressed his chest. "You will finish grading all your papers before you come see me." She licked his ear and gave it a nibble. "I've just charmed my door to not open unless every single one of these pages has been properly marked." She ghosted her fingers along his painfully erect penis. "After all, we mustn't let our personal lives get in the way of our professional."<br>"I'll be waiting" she finished, and slipped out of his office as quickly and quietly as she arrived.

* * *

><p>Just a quick little story, hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
